rocketsciencefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chlorine4
--ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:23, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You earned my respect Yo Chlorine! You earned my respect! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:23, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Earning a webmaster's respect is a good thing to do. Several more edits and I will promote you to a rollback! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) [[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] TALK 2 ME! Go to edit, copy and go to the preferences page here. Paste it in the signature box. Check off the Use Raw Signature box. Save them. Go to a talk page, such as your own and test it out using the signature button. Thus, you have a new signature! I know why people are not supposed to look at the sun: # The first reason is the sun carries U.V. light which can damage eyes and skin. # The second reason it the sun is a very bright light in the sky. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond ASAP, my computer crashed, (again) and did NOT have enough memory to do a BSOD! That is weird... I might have to re-install Windows. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:49, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Wow... Just wow... You like Van Halen like Sockpuppets411. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:52, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Sockpuppets says you are his neighbor. He says also you share his I.P. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I'm going to re install Windows XP now. See ya in an hour or two. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 14:07, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You know, we accept you for who you are, you don't have to be like me! But if that is your song, and I know you moved, okay!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:10, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I am done re installing Windows... after several hours of fighting computer to work. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You are a COOL person You are cool, even you were a bad person before.You are cool because you are a little like the Webmaster Sockpuppets411. You ROCK! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 16:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Am I supposed to be the only one who edits Rocket Science Wiki? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) A BSOD is a blue screen you get when your computer crashes... (Ex. Sk8rbluscatunaward1.PNG on CP Wiki). :*( -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 11:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I got one during Windows Setup. That is a bad thing. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 11:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hey man, waz up? I'm back, and I'm here to stay! And remember... TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNN..... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...... UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! BTW: Can you make me a sig? It should have like a cool background. I suck at computer code and everything about it. Especially Syntax.--[[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] Turn it up! 22:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Chorine??? Chlorine???? Are you here? Are you even editing????????? Chlorine??? Are you even editing any wikis??? Please edit, we need you more than ever!!!! WE NEED YOU! I will even promote you to Bureaucrat!!!!! HELLO?????? OK... Please come back to edit! Please! Ok... Please... I am sick of typing a lot of words! ... I don't want to fill a whole page... Please edit! Please, I will be your best friend! This Wiki needs you more than ever!!! We are back to a start on this Wiki and we NEED users! Please edit, this Wiki entirely needs you, Have a glorious day and continue editing, was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC)